Blazestar's Revenge
by Blazetrail
Summary: Two cats, one event. Swift rabbits, lumbering badgers. A kit will be born, and blaze through the forest, leaving a trail of burnt claws in her wake... Sour crowfood... Sweet revenge.
1. Deputy Disaster

Chapter 1

" Cinder_heart, _she won't open her eyes!" Blazekit whined to her mother. "Great Starclan, Blazekit, Sunkit has pretty good sense not to open her eyes until you've joined the elders!" Cinderheart said, exasperated. Blazekit pondered that. "Well, it doesn't make sense 'cause she's not gonna have any fun with her eyes shut like that! Besides, I haven't got no one to play with since Trailheart hasn't kitted and Grasskit is in the medicine cat den and Sunkit _WON'T OPEN HER EYES!"_ Blazekit wailed.

"Oh, poor you, you haven't got anyone to play with," said Trailheart, sarcasm thick in her voice. Blazekit reared around and glared at the queen with blazing green eyes. She was plain tired of Trailheart trating her like a piece of flea-ridden dirt." You didn't kit any cat yet! What would you know about it?" "Blazekit!" said Cinderheart with shock in her blue eyes. Blazekit didn't stop, instead she just lashed out more. " You probably never even wanted to play- all you probably wanted to do was –" Blazekit winced. Trailheart's mate, incidentally Clan deputy, Shortear, had just entered the nursery. She clamped her mouth shut and consequently bit her tongue. She stuck it out, crossing her eyes so she could see it, and heard Cinderheart exclaim, " Great Starclan, Blazekit, what has gotten into you today? Crossing your eyes at the deputy? Have you gone mad?"

"Well I'm only a quarter moon so it wouldn't make much sense if I went mad!" Blazekit said, indignant. Then she slapped her tail against her mouth. In front of the Clan deputy, too! Well, at least that was more polite then what she would _usually _say. Shortear narrowed his eyes at her and bristled. His amber gaze was more than she could bear. " What are you staring at me for? Think it'll make me more respectful?" Blazekit reared to her full height and pushed her nose against Shortear's. "'Cause it WON'T!"

" Huh? Wha? Hey, everybody!" Blazekit, surprised,stared delightedly down at her sister. Her tirade had woken Sunkit!

Blazekit sat crossly right outside the nursery. She wasn't allowed to get out of her den since her nerve to Shortear. She glared at him. He had just returned from hunting patrol with Poppyfrost and Thornclaw. The forest was laden in prey and all three had something to show for it.

Shortear came over to her and dropped the huge crow he had caught. " Any apologies, Blazekit?" "No, Shortear, though I see you managed to catch only one crow while the other members of your patrol caught at least two fat squirrels and four plump mice and now they're going right back onto a border patrol while you are slacking your duty by talking to a kit. A clever kit, but a kit at that." Blazekit smirked when she saw his stricken look. "No, sir, no apologies _or _respect for the cat Squirrelstar seems to think is so great. This is the only situation where she ever showed bad should be getting back to work." Blazekit lifted her tail and held it high as she turned back into the nursery, pleasantly aware of Shortear's discomfited, disbelieving look.

_I'm not afraid of anything, not even the Clan deputy! _Blazekit thought as she strode into the den. Grasskit was sleeping curled up in a nest. Her eyes gleamed. Perfect chance to prove he wasn't all the brave warrior he claimed to be. " WindClan's attacking the camp!" she yowled, surprised that at the same time Thornclaw voiced the warning.

The camp was in confusion. WindClan warriors streamed in. A gray she-cat-probably the leader- leaped in front of her warriors. " We come in peace!", she announced.

"Don't you trust 'em, old buddy." Blazekit muttered under her breath. Duh, she was right.

"We, WindClan, have hunted the moor near clean. We are nearly rabbitless and our Clan has grew too big for the little prey we manage to catch." Ashstar said confidentally. "We-"

Why did she break off? Blazekit wondered. Then she saw- Squirrelstar was slowly walking towards Ashstar. "Your Clan is weak, and too useless to catch any prey," she said, slowly drawing out each word,"And you come to us for help? Do you expect us to give up all our territory to a Clan too weak to defend it?"

Go, Squirrelstar! Blazekit cheered silently. Then she stopped.

Ashstar had come right up to Squirrelstar, stuck her nose in her face, and hissed," Yes, we do."

And with that, they swarmed out the clearing.


	2. WindClan the Evil

Chapter 2

Blazekit snuggled against her mother, even though it was the middle of greenleaf. She could hear crickets chirping. A humid wind swept by the camp, adding to the peaceful calm already settled on the camp. The calming quiet was suddenly disturbed by a wail. Blazekit recognized Rosepetal's high voice, " Quick, I scent WindClan!".

_WindClan, for StarClan's sake! Weren't we expecting them?_

"It's probably just another warning", Grasskit yawned.

"Are you kidding? WindClan was out to get us! Couldn't you hear?" Sunkit hissed in his ear.

"We need prey!" Whisperstar's yowl rang out. "And we'll do anything to get it!"

Blazekit stood rooted to the spot. Fighting broke out all around her. She heard a yowl., No, she heard many yowls!

" Quick, Jayfeather! Blossomfall is limping!"

"Got it! Cloudpaw, go bring some marigold to Flamenose! His wound opened again!"

" Birchfall and Berrynose! Some WindClan fox-hearts are attacking the elders!"

"On it, Squirrelstar!"

And not just ThunderClan, but WindClan too:

"Hey, Heathertail! Gorsetail's fighting Lionblaze! Go help him!" Blazekit saw Heathertail wince momentarily.

" Moorfoot, take Goldenpaw and attack the nursery! There's two queens who just kitted there!" Blazekit gasped. She decided to do her part. Moorfoot had a squeaky voice, she had heard the apprentices purring about it after the Gathering.

In a squeaky voice she yowled," Whisperstar, I can't, I just saw Thornclaw and Cloudtail run in there!"

"What the-" Whisperstar was cut off as Bumblestripe barreled into her.

Cinderheart lapped at her pelt. "Good job, Blazekit."

Suddenly, she heard a shriek. " Brackenfur! _Brackenfur!" _Blazekit heard her heartbeat slow. _Not Brackenfur! _Brackenfur was Cinderheart's father. Blazekit tore at the ground.

_This will not go unavenged, _she silently vowed.

**I know it's short, but that is such a good cliffhanger! I could ****_not _****pass it over!**


	3. Tingling at Trailheart

Chapter 3

Blazekit stretched out as Grasskit padded into the den. It was early morning, bright and yawned. "Where were you?" Grasskit scuffled his paws. "Medicine cat den. I had a stomach ache," he said. "Mmmm."BIazekit wasn't about to ruin the early morning with Grasskit's sensitive stomach.

Blazekit heard a gasp. Trailheart was on her side, breathing hard. She must be kitting! "Sunkit, you're fast. Go fetch Jayfeather!" Cinderheart had apparently woken up to the sound of Trailheart's gasps. " I'm.. kitting.."..

Jayfeather was soon inside of the nursery. He pressed his paw against Trailheart's flank." Three kits. " he announced. He pressed some herbs Blazekit couldn't recognize on to the ground next to Trailheart. "Eat these, they'll make you feel better," Blazekit turned, she didn't want to see Trailheart's kits be born. She could, however, scent Clawear racing towards the nursery. She pressed into the shadows of the nursery, not wanting him to see her.

Plop! A small kit dropped down. Blazekit snuck a look at it. It was a female, with blue eyes and cream colored fur, with brown paws. " Creamkit," Trailheart mewed softly. The other two kits were male. Rainkit was tortoiseshell like Clawear, with amber eyes. And Tailkit was cream like Trailheart, with amber eyes and long brown stripes down his back.

"They're beautiful!" said Cinderheart warmly. " They're going to be great assets to the Clan!". Jayfeather nosed through Rainkit's fur. "His chest should be hurting the next few days. It's nothing serious, it's just because his fur is too thick and it's so warm."

Blazekit turned back around in disgust. She knew that Tailkit, Creamkit, and Rainkit would be the most pampered kits in the Clan. There had been approving whispers about Blossomfall and Eaglewhisker having their kits, but Eaglewhisker was strict and Blossomfall was _nothing _like Trailheart. Thank StarClan for that!

Grasskit rolled into her. She narrowed her eyes in amusement. His stomach ache must have worn off. "Come on," she whispered to him. " Let's get Sunkit and race to the top of the warriors' den!".

"Warriors' den?! That's WAY too high! Let's do the elders'…", Grasskit broke off. Trailheart was staring at them with narrowed eyes. She beckoned with her tail. Slowly, guiltily, the two kits made their way over to the cream colored she-cat. Blazekit tried to lift her head and tail, but guilt took over pride. Grasskit sent a shocked glance towards Blazekit. Blazekit knew why.

Blazekit, never, ever, _ever _submitted to anyone. Not Lionblaze, not Cinderheart, not even Clawear. But Trailheart… Trailheart was different. Blazekit just _knew _there was something evil about her icy blue eyes. But even with that, Blazekit _never _would bow her head to anyone. Not even Trailheart.

By the time they reached Trailheart, Blazekit's green eyes were truly blazing. She was _mad. _She was tingling all over. She felt as if she was on fire. And then a voice echoed in her head.

_ A kit will be born, and blaze through the forest, leaving a trail of broken claws in her wake…._


	4. Climbing after Clawear

Chapter 4

Trailheart's punishment wasn't bad at all. She merely asked them to be more careful in the future "so that my kits will not grow up as hooligans and rogues". But her eyes.. they blazed with hunger. Hunger which Blazekit could not identify. But many times in the span of her life-time she would see that kind of hunger. Blood-hunger.

Blazekit slunk along in the shadows. Sunkit followed. It was unnaturally gloomy for the middle of Greenleaf, but that was to their advantage. They finally reached the warriors' den. The bramble walls loomed above them. She began to have her doubts. _Maybe Grasskit was right not to come… _No, but she couldn't think that. Now Sunkit was in front of her, confidently pressing a paw against a gap to see if it was stable. Blazekit took a deep breath and tripped down towards Sunkit. _It'll be worth your while, _a familiar yet unfamiliar voice whispered in her head. She pressed a paw against a branch that was sticking out. She pushed hard. It stayed. _Good, _she whispered to herself. Then she started climbing.

As Blazekit climbed, she soon found herself quite at ease in the air. She stopped staying in one place for a long time to check if the next gap was stable, and soon just kept reaching a paw forward unthinkingly. She found that she didn't need to look for a branch sticking out, she could just reach unsheathed claws straight through the brambles.

Finally she reached the top. She strained her leg and got it onto the roof. With a proud sigh she stood on top of the den and looked down. She could see forever! She looked… and forgot everything.

She forgot about Cinderheart, sleeping peacefully, and about Trailheart's evil eyes, and Grasskit watching them from below, and Sunkit sitting beside her, taking in the breath-taking scene.

The forest was beautiful. She closed her eyes and just took in the sounds and smells. She thought about Jayfeather. Could he enjoy the forest like this if he couldn't see? She opened her eyes and looked down at the camp. Clawear was slinking out of the camp. She narrowed her eyes. She and Sunkit had used the gloominess to their advantage- maybe gray-brown Clawear would use it too?

Her sharp eyes followed Clawear. He was almost out of the camp. She acted on impulse.

Jumping down from the dizzyingly high den, she aimed to the spot where Clawear would be in a few heartbeats. He looked down at her with a rainbow of emotions; surprise, shock, anger, fear. Fear? Yes. Fear. Her eyebrows raised. _Scared of a kit, aren't you now? _She wanted to say, but she was already in enough trouble. She decided to instead make sure that Clawear wouldn't get out of the camp to do whatever sneaky thing he was about to do.

She nonchalantly turned her head to lap at her neck fur. " Nice day for a walk, huh, Clawear?"

"Er...".

"It's too bad that Trailheart's in her nest."

"It is?".

"Yup. Looks like no one else in the Clan likes you." She sniffed disapprovingly."Suprising, you since you _are _a pretty nice guy." _Even if you do get carried away talking to me at times._

"I am?"

"What, you don't think so? What a humble cat! Trailheart sure chose well!"

Clawear impatiently scuffled the ground. " And you're getting at?".

"Oh, what, my point? Oh, yeah, well Coaltail is looking pretty listless. Why not go on a walk with him? Hunt a bit on the way."

"You're not my leader! Don't tell me what to do!" _You're my deputy, and I'm telling you what to do!_

"What, you don't like him? Too bad, I like him much better than Trailheart. Hmmm, but he _is _a good hunter. Clawear! You shouldn't be jealous! Jealously can lead to violence, you know!".

"Shut up, you worthless piece of mouse-dung!" Shortear exploded.

Blazekit licked her lips. She knew that if she messed this one up Clawear would go do whatever evil thing he had to do. She took a deep breath.

" Clawear! Shame on you! And talking like that to a kit! My kit, not to mention that!".

_Lionblaze! _

" Shame on you yourself, Lionblaze! Talking like that to the deputy? SHAME ON BOTH OF YOU! What, it must be in that old kittypet Firestar's blood." Clawear muttered angrily.

" Just shut-up!" Lionblaze snarled. " And don't talk like that about Firestar."

By now a group of cats were surrounding the two. A flame-colored cat with equally inflamed green eyes strode through the crowd. " Squirrelstar!" whispered Clawear.

" Squirrelstar indeed! Clawear, you're the deputy of a prestigious and refined Clan, not a nameless rogue whose only purpose in life is to bother other cats and disturb the dead!" Squirrelstar's eyes were blazing. _Like mine, _noticed Blazekit. She also noticed she would have to get out of there fast. She looked around. Squirrelstar was still lecturing Clawear. " Firestar was my father, did you know that?!"

There! In between Bumblestripe's legs! She raced under them and scurried to the safety of the nursery.


	5. Sleeping over Sandstorm

Chapter 5

" Sunkit and Blazekit! What in the world were you thinking! You could have brought the whole den down on Cloudtail! He was still sleeping, you know!" Cinderheart was mad and exasperated, it was easy to see. Blazekit and Sunkit shifted uneasily.

"We're only kits! And Grasskit didn't even come and if he did maybe it would have collapsed but he didn't! And anyway we were seeing if there was any good places for a battle attack!" Sunkit fired at her.

"We were?" whispered Blazekit. "Yes, we were!", said Sunkit, glaring at Blazekit with bright blue eyes.

Grasskit's dark gray pelt was just visible as he squatted down, trying to keep out of his sisters' sight. It was obvious he was sorry he had missed all the excitement. Not to mention he should be sorry that they were getting rebuked and he wasn't. Blazekit deliberately turned her head away. _Traitor! _She knew it wasn't true, and felt a little guilty, but did she have to be a perfect kit-like Creamkit?

Oh, Creamkit! All the warriors were taken with her innocent blue eyes and soft creamy fur. She didn't do anything wrong, Blazekit knew, but an angry feeling was in her chest whenever she looked at the docile specimen. _Jealousy._ What had she recently said to Clawear-very recently? _Practice what you preach, Blazekit! _And what had she preached? _You shouldn't be jealous, Clawear, jealously can lead to violence, did you know? _But the witty ease and calmness she had when talking to warriors disappeared when talking to other kits.

Cinderheart finished lecturing them. " Just remember, no more climbing up dens! Go to the elders' den and listen to some stories like _normal _kits do!"

" OK, Cinderheart." Sunkit and Blazekit chorused. Then they turned around and trotted out the den.

" Sunwhisker then said to the snake, ' I have to kill you, because you killed my Clanmates.'"

Blazekit shuffled her paws and sighed. Over and over again, Sunkit wanted to hear the story of how Sunwhisker made the adder split into pieces. Time and time again, Blazekit tried to explain to her that the adder had been smarter than Sunwhisker, that he had unwittingly let loose millions of snakes. But anyway, who _cared_? They weren't in the old forest anymore! Deep down she knew she enjoyed the stories of the old forest, but legends of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, were _much _more interesting. But old Graystripe wouldn't talk about anything but his travels with Millie, and Sandstorm only regaled them with stories of the Great Journey. Dustpelt just looked grumpy all day, but Thornclaw and Ferncloud were getting along in their years. Maybe _they _would tell of LionClan and TigerClan. Besides, Blazekit liked Thornclaw a lot. He was strong and was Cinderheart's mother's brother.

Blazekit yawned. Sandstorm might have been sharper a long time ago, but now… She just would drone on and on. But she_ was _tired. The apprentinces had recently brought in fresh moss, and waking up so early had dulled her senses, with a last yawn, Blazekit turned into a ball and went to sleep.


	6. Aggravating Apprentincing

Chapter 6

Blazekit sat at the entrance to the camp. Her apprentice ceremony was in less than a moon! Who would be her mentor? Her eyes traveled around the camp. High-spirited Flamenose? Quiet, dreamy Mistysky? She would rather Flametail, not that she didn't like Mistysky, but according to Cinderheart, Flamenose had gotten in more trouble than a frolicking rabbit with his mother! Just like her.. But she wouldn't think about that now... maybe _Squirrelstar _would be her mentor! No, Squirrelstar would probably mentor Creamkit or Tailkit. Who could resist? Besides, they were _Clawear's _kits. Ugh! But maybe... a horrible thought crossed her mind. Creamkit and her siblings were a direct descendants of 'royalty'. So they would be mentored by direct lines of royalty... _Squirrelstar._ She, on the other hand, was descended from royalty, but it was all twisted. So she would be mentored by someone 'royal' but not _so _royal, such as Clan deputy...

Blazekit squirmed with excitement. Apprentince at last! Patrols, battles, hunting... She couldn't stand the suspense!

" Stop squirming, Blazekit! I'll never get your fur flat if you keep moving! Do you want to go to your apprentince ceremony with your fur all spiked?!" Cinderheart said, exasperated.

" You'll have to stop treating me like a kit! I'm gonna be _Blazepaw _now! " Blazekit mewed.

"Are you sure, Blaze_kit?_ I heard Squirrelstar put off someone's ceremony because their fur was all dusty.", teased Sunkit.

Blazekit's inner heart argued in between staying put and getting clean, or getting revenge on Sunkit. Revenge won. With a yowl of fury, she sprang out of reach of Cinderheart and rammed into Sunkit, who rolled and rolled till she bumped into Creamkit. With a furious yowl, Creamkit raked unsheathed claws down her back.

"Creamkit! What in the world? We don't unsheath our claws!" mewed Cinderheart. " Sunkit, are you okay?"

" Yes, I am. _She _is such a little flea that it hurt less than a wind burn. Who cares? She's so small she'll never become a warrior! She's just a little beetle. Beetles don't hurt!"

Blazekit tried to keep from rolling her eyes. Sunkit had _horrible _come-backs.

" Listen here, I saw the whole thing! So savage of you to wrestle little Creamkit!" Trailheart, who had been outside, stormed. " I shall tell Squirrelstar to put off your ceremony for that _and _for calling her a flea!"

" She made her_ bleed, _for StarClan's sake! _Her _ceremony should be put off till next greenleaf!" Blazekit said angrily, letting her eyes get the familiar angry blaze she always got when she was mad.

"Making trouble as usual, Blazekit? I should see to it that as soon as you are old enough, you are sent straight away towards Twolegplace," a sinister voice cracked the protective blazing sheen off Blazekit's eyes. _Not now, Clawear! _

" Thank you very much, Clawear, but you are not exactly one of Squirrelstar's favorite cats at the moment, correct? Thank you for the kind gesture, though." Blazekit sighed in relief as Cinderheart's angry blue eyes bored into Clawear's amber ones.

" Blazekit."

Blazekit was tingling all over. With a suppressed shudder of anticapation, she started padding towards Squirrelstar. With a burst of excitement, she suddenly started running as fast as she could. Remembering her place, she felt her face grow hot as she slowed down.

_Don't let it get to you, Blazekit. You'll be the best warrior ever! One day, one day you'll show them!_

So Blazekit lifted her head and let her green eyes sweep over the Clan. Then she confidently continued padding down towards Squirrelstar.

"Blazekit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Blazepaw. You're mentor will be.."

Blazekit held her breath. Please, please, please,please..

"Clawear."

Blazekit felt the world swimming around her. _Clawear, Clawear, Clawear. Not Clawear! Yes, Clawear._

She once again picked up her head and padded towards Clawear, who was rooted to one spot, gaping at some unknown thing in the distance.

It was hard for her to touch her nose to his when he didn't even acknowledge her, but she strained her muzzle till she was absolutely positive it was red and swollen, and managed to touch her nose to his.

Suddenly, she smelt smoke. With a growing feeling of alarm, she realized it was coming from right in front of her. From Clawear. Clawear's claws.. The fire died away. She stared at his claws. They were burnt. Burnt claws. They left a smokey trail... right towards her.

_A kit will be born, and blaze through the forest, leaving a trail of burnt claws in her wake..._


End file.
